


Already Inside

by summergrace93



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summergrace93/pseuds/summergrace93
Summary: Guillermo is exhausted. He is up all day and night with his familiar duties, and keeping the vampires he lives with safe.If he could only figure out how the council's assassins were getting inside..
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started wondering how the assassins had been able to get inside the house without invitations..
> 
> In this fic, Guillermo is investigating this.. and it is also going to be centered on Nandor and Guillermo's relationship.
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written, and it is unbetad.
> 
> Tumblr: what-we-watch-in-the-shadows

Guillermo couldnt remember what he had come for. His master had dictated to him the list of items the house needed last night, but Guillermo had not written it down. With the lack of sleep he'd been experiencing lately, he had promptly forgotten some of the items that had been requested.

He wandered around the store, hoping that he would see something and jog his memory. However, the quiet, empty store, combined with the low music over the speakers, was just making him feel even more tired and nothing was coming to him.

He shrugged and quietly brought his cart up to the front for checkout, and was on his way home in no time.

**

Once home, Guillermo put all the things he purchased away, almost on auto-pilot. He then picked up the broom and began sweeping the floor. Vaguely, he wondered if he could postpone the chores and sleep the rest of the day. Would his master even notice if he skipped the endless dusting just this once? Guillermo rather doubted it.

Colin Robinson had left for work before Guillermo had gone to the store, and the rest of the vampires would be asleep for the rest of the day, so noone would be around to notice if he took a nap. 

Glancing around, Guillermo decided he could go ahead. The vampire assassins' arrivals had petered out over the last few weeks, so the chances that everyone would still be safe if he rested were good.

Truthfully, the most alarming part about the vampires the council had sent, was that they had managed to get into the house without being invited. And so far, Guillermo still had not quite figured out how, and the uncertainty had been keeping him up.

Reaching his room and drawing the curtain, Guillermo felt a sense of dread somewhere in the back of his tired mind, but it was too far buried under his exhaustion for a reaction. And he quickly fell into his own slumber.

**

Waking up with a jolt hours later, Guillermo nearly jumped out of bed. Shoving his glasses back onto his face he glanced at his phone for the time. 3:44 p.m.. Good, so he still had time to be ready for his when his master rises.

Remembering his bad feeling from when he was slipping into unconsciousness, Guillermo decided a once over of the house first thing would be smart. Then he can complete a few chores without worry before Nandor and the others woke.

The ground floor and basement were empty, and he could not detect anything strange. Moving up the stairs, he began to feel like he was being watched. He first checked his master's room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, he checked the bathrooms and spare bedrooms, which were much the same. However, the sensation he was having of eyes on him would not go away. As he was moving to check on Nadja and Laszlo's chambers he heard a small scratching sound from above him. It sounded like a chair being dragged against a hardwood floor.

Guillermo rushed up the stairs into the attic. The room was completely silent, with the sun giving the room enough light to see due to the damaged roof. Glancing around, he saw no movement. Then, turning to his right, he saw it. 

The Baron's coffin was open. He was positive his master had closed it after they had all buried the vampire's burnt remains. Why was it open? Who could have opened it? 

Guillermo moved slowly towards the coffin. As he approached, he noted the jagged double-doors styled lid, and remembered his master's exclamation at it opening by itself when the Baron had arrived.

A thorough examination revealed nothing. Guillermo gingerly pushed the coffin closed, and backed out of the attic. Something in him told him not to turn his back on the Baron's former resting place.

As he reached the 2nd floor again, he heard his master yell, "GUILLERMO!". Nandor the Relentless should still be in slumber. Guillermo heart started pounding as soon as he had heard the voice.

Breaking into a run, he felt a weight settle in his stomach as he hurried to reach his master's room. Why did this house need so many hallways?!

"GUILLERMO!"

Guillermo skidded to halt and turned. After only a moment's hesitation he was running back toward the stairs instead. Nandor, his master, was calling for him from the first floor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the first two chapters, because I didn't want to post on a cliffhanger

"Guillermo!"

Hearing his name again, Guillermo barreled into the kitchen with his hand coming to his neck, ready to grab the silver crucifix just under his sweater, and looking around desperately for a makeshift stake. He's had to improvise before, he could do it again to save his master.

Looking around for the danger, as well as a way to defeat it, he sees.. only Nandor. His master is standing at the counter, looking into the upper cupboards. Out of breath, adrenaline pumping, and panic in his throat, Guillermo take a minute to realize.. nothing's here.

"M-master? What-?"

"Guillermo, I cannot locate half the things I asked you to get!" Nandor chastises, "you did not even pick up more of the sharpie markers! Laszlo will keep leaving his meals around if we cannot prove that they're his!"

Oh. The markers. Laszlo keeps claiming they dry up too quickly, so he keeps throwing them away and using that as an excuse not to write his name on his humans. Guillermo definitely forgot those. And now that he's reminded of Laszlo, he realizes he also forgot the nail polish, and Nadja's eyeliners.

Guillermo feels a laugh just short of hysterical rising in his throat. He'd thought- well that Nandor was in danger, and it turns out he was just fussing about the errands. But why this early?

"Sorry master," Guillermo chokes past his relief, "I still have time before dark, I can pick up the rest of the things you need before sunset." He pauses for a moment while Nandor flashes him an annoyed look from behind the cupboard door, then continues "Master, why are you up this early?"

Waving annoyed hands in the air as he turns to face Guillermo, nandor grouses "Well, it is not as if I can slumber while you are moving the furniture around the house all day! You should clean more quietly Guillermo!"

Nandor clasps his hands and turns to the next cabinet, Guillermo assumes to check that one for whatever else he had forgotten at the store.

Moving furniture? Guillermo had definitely been asleep. He had not done any chores yet today, besides the trip to the store earlier. He considered the sounds he'd heard earlier. He thought it had sounded like a chair dragging.. Had the sounds been happening all day? Enough so, that his master had been disturbed from sleep, but Guillermo, with his human hearing and his room on the lower floor, hadn't? 

Guillermo was beginning to feel almost queasy. He hadn't seen anyone in the house when he'd checked. And even when he'd rushed to the attic, he been confronted with an empty coffin in an empty attic. An eerie feeling, yes, but he hadn't actually seen anything.

Guillermo had been quiet too long. His master looked over at him, concerned. "What is it, Guillermo?"

He looked up, and shook his head unconvincingly. "Nothing master, just thinking maybe I'll do the cleaning at night so I don't disturb any of you, and save the day for sleep and outside errands." And watching the house more carefully, he added mentally.

"Yes, that may be best" Nandor said while nodding magnanimously. "Perhaps, you can go now to get everything you forgot. This time, I suggest you write a list so you do not forget. Human brains are so forgetful."

Guillermo nodded, "Yes, so sorry again master, let me get some paper." He turned and strode out of the kitchen, and back to his room. While passing the stairs, he slowed and cast a critical stare up the staircase. Whatever was happening, it was on the upper levels. 

Guillermo grabbed his notebook and pen from his room, and returned to the kitchen for Nandor's list. Since his master was unlikely to return to his chambers for such a short nap, Guillermo felt more confident leaving the house to finish the shopping than he had before. At least his master was alert. 

He walked out the front door, still trying to make sense of it, after Nandor went to sit in the fancy room to await his roommates rise..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3.  
> Chapter 4 is almost done as well.

Guillermo returned from the store quickly and brought the remaining items to the fancy room for his master's approval. Once Nandor knew that Guillermo had finished the shopping, he asked to be made ready for the night. Apparently, his lack of sleep had his agitation up and he wished to go out for a hunt.

"Of course, master. I'll retrieve your cape after I put these away." Guillermo said lifting the bags in his hands.

"Yes, thank you Guillermo. I will await you in my chambers" he announced loudly, before sweeping out of the room.

Guillermo wasnt sure why his master had been doing that lately. He made such grand declarations, like he was speaking to a group of servants rather than just one familiar.

Shrugging, Guillermo went to put away the purchases.

**

After retrieving his master's cape, he met Nandor in his chambers. The coffin was still open, sitting in the middle of the room. Nandor stood at the opposite end of the room, having already changed himself.

"I have your cape here, master. I managed to get the blood out, though it took a lot of scrubbing." Guillermo said lifting it towards Nandor's shoulders. "I can also brush out your hair, since you're leaving for the evening."

His master merely nodded, and did not look his way.

"Would you like me to inform Laszlo and Nadja's new familiar, as well? He can tell them as soon as they wake up and get them ready, so you can leave as soon as possible,"

Nandor looked his way, and whispered, "Yes, thank you Guillermo. Let them know I will be waiting in the fancy room." He looked away again and spoke a little more loudly, "Please brush my hair now, and then you may go."

Guillermo wasn't sure what had his master so contemplative tonight, but he couldnt dwell on it now. He quickly brushed out Nandor's hair, and carefully arranged it over his cloak. He then quietly informed his master he was done, and was out of the door.

Walking back downstairs, Guillermo was trying to remember the new familiar's name. He had only been here no more than two weeks, and seemed to sleep all day with the vampires. He was also rather old, and wasn't much help with the chores. Apparently, since June had lasted the longest out of all the familiars Nadja and Laszlo have had, they thought another older person might endure a bit longer. Guillermo shrugged, even a little help was better than no help.

When he reached the familiar's room, he had to shake the man awake. Guillermo learned the very first day, that it was that or yelling, as the old man was practically deaf.

After relaying the message, loudly, and several times, the old man nodded and went to fetch his masters' new items from where they had been put away. 

Guillermo retrieved the broom from where he had left it earlier and resumed sweeping the house. Now quietly attending his chores, he had more time to think. So far, he knew a few things. Somehow, upstairs, things are moving. The Baron's coffin was opened, during the day. The vampire assassins are somehow able to get inside the house without an invitation. But how were all these things connected?

Also, his master was getting strangely distant from him lately. Guillermo froze in his sweeping, both confused as to why this thought came to him at all and upset that the thought bothered him. Why would Nandor start putting distance between them now?

Guillermo shook his head and resumed his sweeping. That was definitely not something that needed his immediate attention, he was just getting distracted. He wished he had more than just his Van Helsing blood, he wished he had their knowledge too. Surely, they would have known enough to help put these pieces together.

Wait.

That's it!

He just needed to do some research. Vampires, witches, and werewolves are real, so he could research the legends! See if there was anything to help him figure this out.

Feeling slightly better Guillermo arranged the dust into a pile, and swept that into a dustpan. He went outside into the dark and tossed the pile into the yard. Turning around, he saw Nandor, Nadja, and Laszlo coming down the stairs.

"Gizmo!" Laszlo called once he spotted him, "Our new familiar fell into one of our glass cases. He may have had a heart attack or something. Have the body and the glass cleared up before we get back, and make sure to grab a replacement case soon." Laszlo nodded, as if issuing this command was the same as clearing the mess himself and he was congratulating himself on a job well done.

Guillermo exhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. Of course. This is why he had completely stopped bothering to learn the names of their familiars. He felt his master's gaze on him, and looked over at him. 

Nandor looked like he was considering something as he looked at Guillermo. Then he glanced down and said, "No Guillermo, you already have chores for the night. Please complete the duties I gave you only."

Nadja looked both shocked and annoyed at this. "Who will clean our chambers Nandor?"

"Well, perhaps you will choose your familiars more carefully. You cannot take mine all the time, especially when I have already given him things to do." Nandor spoke quietly but firmly, while straightening his sleeves.

Laszlo look mildly annoyed but nodded while rolling his eyes. "I must concede that he is right my darling. I suppose it's no different than taking one of his cloaks when ours are still dirty. I'll vacuum the glass after our return, and throw Ernest into the well."

Guillermo was mildly irked to be compared to a piece of clothing, but as Nadja argued no further he was willing to stay quiet on that point. However, he had to remind Laszlo, "The vacuum is still broken. The motor burned out when you accidentally lodged your clothing in it last time you used it."

"Then I'll use the broom!" Laszlo exclaimed impatiently, rolling his eyes and gesturing with his walking stick. 

Guillermo nodded and looked back over at Nandor. His master glanced over at him a moment, nodded, and declared that it was time to be off. Guillermo opened the door he had just entered through, and stood aside for them.

The three vampires filed out, and Nandor hesitated only a moment while passing him. But, as he continued walking without speaking further, Guillermo had no reason to speak.

He went to close the door when he heard Colin Robinson outside greeting them as they left, and he opened it again. Colin passed him, and said hello as he passed, then walked directly in the direction of the basement entrance. 

He went about the laundry in a better mood. Feeling generous, he decided he would do Nadja's and Laszlo's clothes as well. After all what was a couple more loads?

In between loads, he completed the rest of his tasks, taking special care in his master's chamber. As he was exiting the room to retrieve the finished laundry, he heard a scraping sound. He ventured into the next bedroom, looking for the source. He found nothing but a rather unassuming bedroom, but with the window open. There was no way he had been careless enough to leave this open.. so he rushed over and slammed it shut. 

**

Nandor returned from his hunt in a much better mood. Guillermo met his master in the foyer to remove his coat. He was hoping to get it soaking before the blood set, but was surprised to see no blood on Nandor's clothing.

"Did you not eat tonight, master?"

"I ate Guillermo, but I kept it away from my clothing." 

Having no response to that, mostly because he did not think it was done with any special courtesy, Guillermo simply nodded and hung the cape by the front door.

Nandor seemed to deflate at this response, so Guillermo smiled at him, though inwardly was confused why Nandor had wanted notice for this.

Puffing back up, Nandor declared that he would be in the fancy room. Looking around Guillermo noticed that Nadja and Laszlo had already left, so he was the only one to hear this pronouncement. Shrugging, Guillermo went to clear out the newest familiar's chambers. 

No doubt he would be replaced quickly, so the room would have to be bare. As always, Guillermo put the man's wallet aside. He would use that to procure some funds, no need for it to go to waste. He set aside any personal items of value as well; a watch, some rings, etc. After the room was stripped of the man's short-lived presence, Guillermo ventured into the fancy room to let his master know he had completed the tasks for the night. 

Seeing Nandor sitting on the sofa and simply looking into the distance was strange. His master seemed to be thinking of something.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Yes," Nandor spoke the word slowly. Then turning his head towards his familiar, "Guillermo, do you have guests during the day?"

Caught off guard by the strange question, he answered confusingly, "What- no? No, master."

"I thought I had heard more than one presence today." Nandor's eyes seemed locked on his, some emotion shining through them, though his face was impassive.

"Oh.. it may have been the other familiar master."

Nandor's expression resumed it's normal look at this. "Yes! Of course, the other familiar was here. And he lasted longer than the others, so I suppose I got used to only you here in the daytime!"

Guillermo nodded, but was worried. Hadn't the other familiar been asleep too? Or perhaps he wasn't.. Guillermo only knew he was asleep by the time his own nap had finished, and had just assumed because the old man had slept so long the days before. Theres a chance he had been active at least some of the day.

Nandor looked up at Guillermo with his eyes shinier, "Do you want to play chess again Guillermo? We never finished our game!"

Oh yes that's right, Laszlo had been caught by the neighbor's girlfriend, and after that by animal control, and they had left their game unfinished on the board in order to try to get him. Smiling to himself at that memory Guillermo agreed, and followed his master to the board.


	4. Chapter 4

During the game, his master kept glancing at his face. It made his heart beat faster, and he was desperately hoping his master didn't suspect anything. 

"Guillermo, do you remember when we were making fun of Laszlo and Nadja last time we played?" Nandor said, looking at him like he had made a joke.

Guillermo smiled and nodded, "Yes master, your joke was very funny." He moved his piece. "And look at that! You won!"

Nandor looked at the board, almost disappointed that the game had ended. "Yes, I won.. Do you want to play again, Guillermo?"

"Sure, master."

**

After sunrise, Guillermo stood at the top of the stairs. He would stay on this floor until he heard something again. 

It took hours before he heard something. It was coming from the bathroom, the one closest to the attic entrance.

Running over, he opened the door and stepped inside, stake at the ready. 

There was nothing inside. However, the window was open and dust was blowing in.

Dropping the stake, he walked over and closed the window, again. The windows are opening on their own.. is this how they keep getting in? But even still, they would need to be invited! 

Guillermo left the room to retrieve the broom and dustpan. When he returned to the bathroom, it seemed like there was less dust.. 

Hadn't much more than this blown in? 

Looking at the floor, he considered how the floor could be less dirty than it was a minute ago. Then, the scraping sound came from the attic again!

He dropped the broom and ran up into the attic. He arrived just in time to see the Baron's coffin open.. on it's own. It was empty, the attic was empty. How did it open?! 

Ignoring the eerie feeling this time, he marched over and inspected the coffin more thoroughly. After all, he had managed to fight off vampire assassins sent by the vampire council, he could handle an empty coffin!

Nothing on the outside of the coffin was suspicious, so he stepped inside, hoping it wouldnt choose now to close on it's own, trapping him inside. Not finding anything he started to turn around, and then noticed something strange.

On the inside edge of one lid door, Guillermo made out what looked like an inscription. The words were obviously not in English, so he took out his phone and snapped a picture.

The flash made the inscription look glossy. Strange. Looking back at the words, he ran his thumb across them, and they smeared away. Looking at his hand, he realized it was blood! And.. the words were reforming. As if the coffin was bleeding the words!

That was really, really not good.

He rushed downstairs to his bedroom. He needed to look this up right now!

**

Searching bleeding stones came up with a lot of results. Greece, Jerusalem, and England all had various legends on this.

Jerusalem spoke of the stone bleeding on the tomb of Jesus. Greece had a legend of a bleeding stone, telling of a curse that was placed on the location of a massacre. English legends spoke of stones bleeding with the blood of former sacrifices. 

..None of that sounded good. No matter what, this looked like ancient magic. 

And what do these specific words mean? He was getting a really bad feeling about this. Where was Baron Afanas from?!

He looked up the origin of the name "Afanas".. Greek! Greek for.. immortal. Wait.. they had called him "The Undying".

He put the undying into a translator, and. That's one of the words in the inscription!

The greek legend spoke of a curse. Did the Baron curse his coffin? He needed the full translation.

Maybe he could find someone to translate this for him? A local college perhaps?

He would also need someone familiar with Greek curses. Without learning the full translation and how it works in the context of some ancient Greek curse, he would not be able to find out what is going on in this house.

But still, he had made progress! 

He knew he still needed to sleep, but he was afraid something else would happen. Grabbing a pillow and his laptop, he headed back up the stairs. He would take his rest outside of his master's chambers, that way he could be awoken if something happened.

Just as he was drifting off, he remembered his master's face during their chess game last night. He had looked happy to play. 

**

Meeting with his master after sundown, Nandor seemed like he was in a much better mood than yesterday.

"Hello Guillermo!"

"Hello Master! Did you sleep well?"

Nandor nodded and smiled, "I did, and you Guillermo? Did you rest well alone today?"

Furrowing his brows at how that question was phrased, "Yes master, I slept well. No more sounds to wake you today?"

"Nothing more than usual, Guillermo."

"That's good master. Would you like the cape with the gold threading tonight?"

"No, no, that one is for special occasions."

He nodded and selected one of his more usual capes and held it up to Nandor's shoulders. His master fastened the clasp and then looked down into his eyes. 

He held the stare between them until Guillermo felt uncomfortable and looked away. Glancing back up at his master he saw that Nandor was now staring at the floor, looking disappointed.

Guillermo grabbed the hairbrush and held it up, "Master?"

Nandor glanced at his hand and then turned. He stood stone still as Guillermo fixed his hair.

"The others will be going out again tonight." Nandor said, apropos of nothing. "So we will be on our own Guillermo."

"On our own, is Colin Robinson going out too, master?"

"Oh. That's right, Colin Robinson. I do not know, he may be here as well."

"That's good master."

Nandor paused, then said, "Do you speak to him much during the day?"

"No master? He's at work all day, I dont see him."

"Yes, okay, well.. can you still help find a new familiar for the others? I fear they are bad at looking."

"Yes master, I still have the job posting accounts, we can review applications and see who is still looking."

"Yes very good, thank you Guillermo."

**

Guillermo combined all the resumes into one pdf and gave the laptop to Nandor and sat on the edge of the couch.

His master looked over at him, "Guillermo come closer, I may need help."

Guillermo hesitated a moment, then slid over to sit next to his master. 

They started to go through the applications together, and he made notes of all the ones his master wanted to meet. 

Guillermo's phone vibrated. Glancing at his screen, he saw it was an email from the local college. Obviously the local community college wouldn't have an expert on ancient Greek curses, but there was an art history professor who was willing to speak to him. It looked like he got a response to his request to schedule a meeting.

Putting the phone away, he decided to answer that as soon as he was away from his master. 

He looked back at the laptop and noticed his master had stopped scrolling. He looked up at Nandor's face and was met by his steady stare.

"Something you need to answer, Guillermo?" His master asked, seemingly careful not to use any tone.

"No, master just an email. Nothing urgent."

Nandor nodded and looked back at the laptop screen. "That is enough Guillermo, we have enough names. We will meet them, and pick from amongst them." He closed the laptop and handed it over. 

"Of course." Guillermo replied. When Nandor said nothing else, he continued, "Would you like to play chess again? Or since the laptop is here already, we can play Solitaire?"

Nandor looked up, smiling a bit. "Yes, we can play Solitary."

"Okay Master." Guillermo said while he smiled and then opened the laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 5 and 6!

Guillermo had received a confirmation to meet the art history professor for this time. Arriving with plenty of time to spare, Guillermo waited anxiously at the school's cafe.

He had tried to provide a reasonable explanation for the questions he would ask. He had said that his uncle had brought home an artifact he had found at the "bleeding stone" site that had an inscription he couldn't make out. 

A thin middle aged man with balding blonde hair approached him. 

"Guillermo de la Cruz?" He said holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir. Professor Whitman, then?" Guillermo said shaking the man's outstretched hand. The man laughed and nodded before sitting in the chair opposite of Guillermo.

"So, I read your emails. How long has the stone been in your uncle's possession?"

"Hmm.. not long I think. I found it in his attic." Guillermo laughed, and the man politely laughed once in response.

"And it has an inscription you say?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could maybe translate it for me?" Guillermo pushed a piece of paper over to the man, on which he had copied the words in pencil. 

"Well, I dont know Greek myself, especially if this is ancient Greek. I may need to ask some friends I know who deal in the antiquities. May I keep this for reference?" Whitman asked holding up the paper.

Guillermo nodded, "Of course, yes. So the bleeding stone legend itself-?"

"Oh yes, a long story. Allow me to-" Whitman opened a folder he had brought with him, full of printed references.

Guillermo sat and listened with growing dread as Whitman talked about the Roman massacre which is now in present day Greece, and the consequential curse put on Hippodrome square. A curse which is believed to have been active all the way up until the late 70s. 

This specific site once held a memorial stone of those who had been killed, 7,000 estimated though some say up to 18,000. They said the stone bled the names every year on the day of the massacre until the emperor destroyed the memorial. Since then, the curse would destroy any building erected on the site that did not acknowledge the site's history.

When Whitman finished his story on this square, Guillermo asked if curses of other kinds could be linked to bleeding stones. 

"Why yes, legends of bleeding stones occur throughout several ancient cultures. Many of them are similar in one aspect." Whitman looked through his papers and handed a specific sheet to Guillermo. "See here, in many of these legends the bleeding occurs due to a massacre or a sacrifice. The blood is either the blood of the victim, or it takes the form of the victim's name. And more often than not, the site is considered sacred and people behave as so. Or if it is not, it is considered cursed, and the people blame that curse for any unfortunate incidents that may occur."

"So.. these curses. They can be considered curses.. of vengeance?"

"Yes, that is so."

Guillermo blinked his eyes slowly. Shit. "So if, say a stone coffin is disturbed, and it begins to bleed-?"

Whitman laughed, "Well, if these legends are to be believed, the person in possession of anything from that grave is quite at the mercy of the dead person's anger."

"One of the words I translated myself.. it says Alfanas, or immortal. What do the ancient Greeks say about like.. the undead?" Guillermo tried to deliver that question in a way that just sounded curious, and really wasn't sure if he succeeded, as the professor gave him a strange look.

"Well, the Greeks had many legends about undead creatures. They are not what you see of vampires and zombies in media today. I did not prepare for that question, so I don't have specifics." Whitman laughed awkwardly.

Guillermo smiled at him, trying not to feel anxious about that.

"Well thank you, Professor Whitman!"

Whitman stood and held his hand out, "No problem Mr. de la Cruz. I can email you the translation as soon as I have it as well."

Guillermo shook his hand and said, "Yes, please, thank you again."

**

Arriving back at the house, Guillermo went straight up to the attic. The Baron's coffin was again open. And there was dust all over the floor. He walked straight up to it, and closed the doors firmly, before returning downstairs and going over the house again.

There were several windows open, so Guillermo shut and locked each one he found. Heading back downstairs, he ran into Colin Robinson. 

"Hey dude, out running errands today?"

"Oh, yes. What are you doing home?"

"It's Saturday."

Oh, that explains why the professor said today he had no classes, and had been able to meet. Oh wait. That also means tonight Nandor is interviewing with some people for Nadja's and Laszlo's familiar.

Crap.

Nandor would want to interview them in the fancy room, so Guillermo went straight there and started moving the furniture a bit for a formal interview setting. He then grabbed his laptop and started printing all the resumes. He put them in a stack in order of interview time and set them on the table in front of Nandor's seat.

Rising, Guillermo turned, and almost collided with his master.

"Master!" Guillermo gasped. "What are you doing up?"

Nandor looked down at him a moment before taking in the room. "Well I heard you moving furniture again."

"Oh- yes. For the interviews tonight Master."

Nandor smiled and looked back at Guillermo. "Oh yes, well done Guillermo. We will find them their own familiar and they will leave us alone."

"Yes, hopefully we can-" Guillermo paused ..wait, us? "Can um, can find them one that lasts."

His master seemed excited at the prospect, which made Guillermo smile. Nandor's smile faded a little when he saw this. He got more serious, but did not break his stare.

The moment felt loaded, and Guillermo had no idea why. He started breathing a little faster, out of nervousness. Nandor seemed to be struggling with something, his eyes moving back and forth between Guillermo's. He stopped smiling and closed his mouth, before he broke the moment by looking at the stack of papers and stepping away.

Guillermo, now very confused, told his master he needed to sweep this room still. Nandor nodded absently and sat down with his feet raised. Grabbing the broom, he finished cleaning this room, and everything was all set, with a few hours to spare.

"Master, would you like to return to your chamber to get ready?"

Nandor stood, "Yes, thank you Guillermo. Let us go up now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!

They had finished two out of the five they had scheduled tonight, and things were not looking good. Maybe it was the "live-in, nights only" part of the job listing, but so far they had interviewed two complete weirdos. They definitely wouldn't be good. 

"Guillermo, who is next?" Nandor didnt seem fazed by the less than stellar stock of the candidates so far, and still sounded optimistic. 

"The next person is called Evan sir. Evan Ramos. He should be here soon, his interview is in ten minutes." Guillermo said from his standing position next to his master's seat.

Nandor looked up at him and smiled and then pulled out the appropriate resume. Having it in his hand, he sat back and seemed ready for the next one.

"If he is not here yet, will you need to let him in?"

"No master, Colin Robinson has been letting them in."

"Well, he is going to drain them before they even come in, how will we know what they're actually like?"

"Well- I figured it would actually be a good way to test how they would work here. Because once they're here, they'll interact with him all the time."

"Ahh, very smart Guillermo!"

Not used to praise from his master, Guillermo couldn't help but smile.

Hearing a knock at the door, Guillermo went to open it to let in Evan Ramos. The man who walked in was, well, very good looking. He was tall, wearing jeans and a sweater over a button up, had short dark hair, and a slightly darker complexion than Guillermo's. 

Smiling and shaking Guillermo's hand, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Evan."

"Hel-Hello. I am Guillermo." Slightly flustered, Guillermo held onto his hand a second too long, and let go slightly embarrassed. Then, remembering his master behind him, "Nandor here is actually interviewing you." he said turning and gesturing towards him.

Nandor looked displeased for some reason. When Evan tried introduce himself to Nandor too, his master only looked at the man's outstretched hand. Guillermo distracted him and asked him to sit.

He seemed very capable. He answered every question very well, seemed personable, had a good resume, and managed to get past Colin with energy to spare. Guillermo thought this was the perfect familiar.

If his master's manner was any indication though, Nandor did not seem to agree for some reason.

When the interview was over, Guillermo volunteered to walk Evan back out. 

Re-entering the fancy room Nandor's eyes were immediately upon him. "Did he leave?"

"Yes master, he's gone now. The next one will start in fifteen minutes, so the candidate should be here any minute."

"Good, we will find someone tonight I'm sure. So far, the prospects are not good."

"I thought Evan-" Guillermo started, and then realized he had his master's full attention. His not necessarily pleased attention. "He seemed like a good candidate?"

"No he will not do." Nandor said definitively in his 'Nandor the Relentless' tone.

Guillermo rather doubted they would find someone better.

**

Having Evan around significantly lessened Guillermo's load. As Guillermo had predicted, all the other candidates were off-putting. His master had decided on Evan, but had really not been happy about it. Therefore, many of the duties he normally gave to Guillermo he was giving to Evan. As well as some very difficult duties that he didn't seem to actually need done.

When Nadja and Laszlo protested this, he would just remind them how often they had asked Guillermo for things, and said they were paying him back now. Guillermo, himself was fine with this, as it gave him much more free time. He was keeping a good eye on the house, and had even caught another assassin the other day. He also now had the time to do the less necessary work he used to do, like repairing his master's clothing himself, including the embroidery. He also had time to add subtle scents to the candles in his master's chambers.

Nandor seemed very happy with these little things Guillermo was doing. But his good mood always evaporated whenever he saw Evan around. Guillermo thought it was kind of funny. Nandor seemed to take such a personal dislike to him.

Evan himself did not like Guillermo. He didn't blame him. After all, Evan had thought he was interviewing for a job, not to be stuck being an unpaid servant to creatures of the night. But he was doing well, and managed to survive several days now, which is further than many of their familiars would get.

Working on polishing the frames of the paintings of his master's chambers, Guillermo felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out and saw he had received an email. It must be from Whitman!

Opening it quickly he scanned past the greeting and the story about Whitman's Greek antiquities friends until he found what he needed.

**Inscription:** το αθάνατο καλωσορίζει τους νεκρούς 

**Pronounced:** to athánato kalosorízei tous nekroús

 **Meaning:** The undying welcomes the dead.

Everything skidded to a halt. It was an open invitation, from the Baron to all vampires, welcoming them into the house. He had to get rid of that coffin **now**. Not thinking, he jumped off the foot ladder he was standing on and ran out of his master's chambers back into the attic. The coffin was closed this time. But the dust. There was so much dust, where was it all coming from?

Guillermo starting kicking the piles of dust around, and once he got tired of that, he ran at the coffin and tried to move it. The solid stone was too immensely heavy, at least for Guillermo alone. He would need help getting this out of here.

Feeling desperate and powerless while he pushed at immovable stone, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Whirling around and readying immediately for a fight, he was confronted with his master. Out of bed early. Again.

"Master? You're awake during the day, again?" Guillermo panted.

"Yes Guillermo, you made such noise leaving my chamber you disturbed my slumber!" He accused petulantly. "What are you doing, trying to move the Baron's resting place on your own? It took all three of us vampires to move it up here, you will not be able to make it budge." 

Guillermo was panting and near frantic. He couldn't think of an answer, so he just stood there.

Nandor taking a closer look at him, he seemed to grow worried. Then he did something that completely shut off Guillermo's brain.

He put his hands on the sides of Guillermo's face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Wait. _What the hell was happening._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehash of everything so far, but seen through Nandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-9 will be reviewing everything, but we'll be seeing Nandor's view of these events.

Nandor:

Guillermo used to be so positive. A calming presence in a hectic household. And Guillermo's warmth and sunny attitude made Nandor feel like maybe it hadn't been so very long that he had been without sunlight. 

But things have changed since the Baron Alfanas and documentary crew had arrived. Both the crew and the Baron were gone now, but the Guillermo he knew hadn't yet returned. Perhaps it was his fault. Wanting to be his relentless self during the documentary, he had not been willing to admit in front of them what importance Guillermo's presence behind him meant. And then on top of that, the loss of June and his roommates' inability to retain a new familiar meant his was dealing with serving three vampires instead of just one.

Maybe his Guillermo was feeling disheartened. Nandor already knew he wasn't sleeping. 

He could hear him all day, throughout the house. On this particular day, he heard furniture scraping all over. At times the sounds came from separate rooms. 

Was Guillermo not alone? Who was with him? The thought of another human alone here with his familiar during the day was very unpleasant to him. 

Giving up on sleep, Nandor rose out of his coffin. Hearing Guillermo heading towards the others' chamber, he instead turned to the stairs. Guillermo surely had gone to the store earlier, and he wanted to lay out the sharpie pens for Laszlo. He was leaving his half-drunk humans around without marking them as they had agreed!

Reaching the kitchen, which was mostly used for storage only, he began rifling through the cabinets. Not finding the pens, or several other things he had asked for, he grew annoyed and began calling for his Guillermo. 

His familiar ran into the room, and began looking around as if he expected someone besides Nandor himself.

Complaining about Guillermo's forgetfulness, Nandor tried to calm himself. Maybe this was because he had not been sleeping. When Guillermo suggested he sleep during the day now, and do his chores at night, Nandor was happy to agree. For one, this ensured that Guillermo slept at all. For two, this would mean that he would be making less noise during the day. And of course, if he is sleeping during the day, Nandor would not worry about whom he may be seeing when Nandor was not there. The thought alone made Nandor very agitated. 

Perhaps a hunt was in order. To calm himself, and then he could focus on getting Guillermo back to normal. 

**

Nandor changed his clothes as he waited for Guillermo to enter.

"I have your cape here, master. I managed to get the blood out, though it took a lot of scrubbing." Guillermo said lifting it towards Nandor's shoulders. "I can also brush out your hair, since you're leaving for the evening."

Nandor nodded at the floor. Guillermo had a lot of work right now, Nandor could be more careful about his clothes. 

"Would you like me to inform Laszlo and Nadja's new familiar, as well? He can tell them as soon as they wake up and get them ready, so you can leave as soon as possible,"

Nandor looked his way, and whispered, "Yes, thank you Guillermo. Let them know I will be waiting in the fancy room." He looked away again and spoke a little more loudly, "Please brush my hair now, and then you may go."

As Guillermo brushed his hair, Nandor tried to think of what else he could do that would make Guillermo happier with him, like he used to be. Nandor had begun to worry- well that Guillermo was going to move on soon. The distance between them seemed great lately, and Nandor was annoyed that it was distance he himself was responsible for. 

He did not want Guillermo to leave.

**

As he was getting ready to leave with Nadja and Laszlo, Guillermo came in from outside with a dustpan in his hand. 

"Gizmo! Our new familiar fell into one of our glass cases. He may have had a heart attack or something. Have the body and the glass cleared up before we get back, and make sure to grab a replacement case soon." Laszlo issued this order to Guillermo, _his_ familiar. This annoyed Nandor.

Guillermo exhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. Nandor looked over at him, observing this reaction. 

Nandor took a minute to decide on how to word this in a way that told the other two clearly that they needed to stop bothering his Guillermo, without it sounding ridiculous. "No Guillermo, you already have chores for the night. Please complete the duties I gave you only."

Nadja looked both shocked and annoyed at this. "Who will clean our chambers Nandor?"

"Well, perhaps you will choose your familiars more carefully. You cannot take mine all the time, especially when I have already given him things to do." Nandor spoke quietly but firmly, while straightening his sleeves.

Laszlo look mildly annoyed but nodded while rolling his eyes. "I must concede that he is right my darling. I suppose it's no different than taking one of his cloaks when ours are still dirty. I'll vacuum the glass after our return, and throw Ernest into the well."

Guillermo's voice broke his concentration on straightening his already perfect sleeves, "The vacuum is still broken. The motor burned out when you accidentally lodged your clothing in it last time you used it."

"Then I'll use the broom!" Laszlo exclaimed impatiently.

Guillermo nodded and looked back over at Nandor. His master glanced over at him a moment, nodded as he felt he had done that well, and declared that it was time to be off. Guillermo opened the door for them.

The three vampires filed out, and Nandor hesitated only a moment while passing him. He wanted to say something to Guillermo. Some assurance that he would not let the others steamroll over them anymore, but he could not think of what to say or how to say it, and instead continued walking.

As he exited, he saw Colin Robinson approaching the three of them. They exchanged greetings, and Colin walked into the house. Nandor looked back and saw Colin and Guillermo greet each other before his familiar closed the door. 

Nadja decided the park would be the best place to go. Not only could she and Laszlo take a nice stroll together, but the three of them could pick up their food there as well. Walking along the path, slightly behind the other two, Nandor felt lonely, and well, envious. Of Nadja and Laszlo and their long marriage. Of Colin Robinson and his ability to walk in the daylight. And of whoever was in the house with Guillermo today. He wondered what his familiar would look like in the sunshine.

When Nandor took his kill, he made sure to be careful about his feeding, no matter how frustrated he felt. Perhaps Guillermo would be happy to see that Nandor had been considerate of this after he had spoken of how hard he had scrubbed this cape to get it clean earlier. 

He had chosen a little round man to feed on, and chose to ignore the implications of that as well as his thoughts during the feeding, of the man being slightly off and not what he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Returning home, Nandor was sure to point out to Guillermo that his clothes were still clean. He did not seem impressed by this gesture, and merely nodded and hung up the cape. Nandor felt a little saddened at this reaction. Perhaps it was too little of an offering after everything the last few months? After Guillermo hung his cape, he turned and smiled at his master, which made Nandor feel much better. He had made Guillermo smile at least. 

He announced that he would be in the fancy room, and swept away. His familiar's smile made him feel nervous sometimes, and it was easier to speak to the room in these instances, rather than directly to his Guillermo.

Sitting in his usual seat, he waited for the human to join him. He knew he would, as soon as he completed whatever task was occupying him. Looking around and the furniture, however, made Nandor dwell on the noises earlier. Did Guillermo have people over? Bringing them during the day would mean he did not bring them for Nandor to eat, so perhaps friends of his?

Did Guillermo have friends? If he did, that meant he had a life outside of being a familiar. Did- did he date? Did he have romantic relationships? Was that who was here with him today..?

The more Nandor focused on this subject, the more upset it made him. His familiar entered a moment later.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Yes," Nandor spoke the word slowly. Then turning his head towards his familiar, "Guillermo, do you have guests during the day?"

"What- no? No, master."

"I thought I had heard more than one presence today." Nandor looked into Guillermo's eyes. He knew he had heard someone else, and he didn't think he could handle if his familiar were to lie to him.

"Oh.. it may have been the other familiar master."

Nandor suddenly felt quite foolish. "Yes! Of course, the other familiar was here. And he lasted longer than the others, so I suppose I got used to only you here in the daytime!"

Of course Guillermo would not bring people here, he would not risk his master's secret like that. Nandor felt the fool for being suspicious. The thought of Guillermo with others still had Nandor wanting to spend more time with his familiar though, a game or something as they used to. Actually, they had not played since Laszlo's unfortunate animal control incident.

Nandor looked up at Guillermo feeling mich more hopeful, "Do you want to play chess again Guillermo? We never finished our game!"

Guillermo agreed and even smiled as they went over to the board.

During the game, he kept glancing at his familiar's face, hoping he would look as calm and happy as he did when they played before.

"Guillermo, do you remember when we were making fun of Laszlo and Nadja last time we played?" Nandor said, looking at him like he had made a joke.

Guillermo smiled and nodded, "Yes master, your joke was very funny." He moved his piece. "And look at that! You won!"

Nandor looked at the board. Why did he choose to finish a game already near its end? Now, it was over too soon. "Yes, I won.. Do you want to play again, Guillermo?"

"Sure, master."

This was good, Guillermo was in no rush to leave his presence. They would play again.

**

"Hello Guillermo!"

"Hello Master! Did you sleep well?"

Nandor nodded and smiled. Yes, he had heard noone else that day. "I did, and you Guillermo? Did you rest well alone today?"

"Yes master, I slept well. No more sounds to wake you today?"

"Nothing more than usual, Guillermo."

"That's good master. Would you like the cape with the gold threading tonight?"

"No, no, that one is for special occasions."

Guillermo selected another and held it up to Nandor's shoulders. Nandor fastened the clasp and then looked down into Guillermo's eyes. They looked brighter, like he had actually rested. Nandor did very much like his familiar's eyes.

He held the stare between them until Guillermo looked away. Nandor directed his gaze at the floor, disappointed that Guillermo always withdrew.

"Master?"

Nandor glanced over, and, seeing the brush, he turned so Guillermo could get his hair. 

"The others will be going out again tonight." Nandor said. "So we will be on our own Guillermo." That's what they needed, just more time alone.

"On our own, is Colin Robinson going out too, master?"

"Oh. That's right, Colin Robinson. I do not know, he may be here as well." Nandor had forgotten him. 

"That's good master."

Nandor paused. Colin Robinson and Guillermo seemed on good terms. Do they spend time with one another while the others slumbered?

"Do you speak to him much during the day?"

"No master? He's at work all day, I dont see him."

Nandor felt relieved at that. "Yes, okay, well.. can you still help find a new familiar for the others? I fear they are bad at looking."

"Yes master, I still have the job posting accounts, we can review applications and see who is still looking."

"Yes very good, thank you Guillermo."

**

When his familiar had handed him the device and sat down on the edge of the couch Nandor had felt a pang. They used to sit together, until Nandor had given Guillermo a look to move away when the camera had been there. 

"Guillermo come closer, I may need help."

Guillermo hesitated a moment, then slid over. Nandor adjusted his leg, so the length of it was against his Guillermo's. 

They started to go through the applications together, and he told Guillermo which ones he liked. Guillermo said he would call them tomorrow and schedule the times to meet them.

Guillermo's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and tilted the screen away from Nandor, so he could not see. A strange look passed over the familiar's face, and he put the phone away.

Guillermo glanced at the laptop and then met his stare.

"Something you need to answer, Guillermo?" Nandor asked, careful not to use any tone. He was feeling many things, but jealousy was the strongest and he didnt want to show it.

"No, master just an email. Nothing urgent."

Nandor nodded and looked back at the laptop screen. "That is enough Guillermo, we have enough names. We will meet them, and pick from amongst them." He closed the laptop and handed it over. 

"Of course." Guillermo replied. "Would you like to play chess again? Or since the laptop is here already, we can play Solitaire?"

Nandor looked up. Guillermo wanted to stay and play a game with him. "Yes, we can play Solitary."

"Okay Master." Guillermo said while he smiled and then opened the laptop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I guess I made my decision on whether I was making this romantic! 
> 
> Still a very long way to go in the story.. I guess it's going to be a long one!

Nandor woke slowly to more furniture being moved. But downstairs this time. Perhaps Guillermo would be less worn if someone helped him? He was human after all, and the furnitire could be heavy to him. Nandor rose and went downstairs. He entered the fancy room and was greeted by his familiar setting a stack of papers onto the table. He approached him from behind to see them.

"Master!" Guillermo gasped when he stood. "What are you doing up?"

Nandor looked down at him a moment before taking in the room. "Well I heard you moving furniture again."

"Oh- yes. For the interviews tonight Master."

Nandor smiled and looked back at Guillermo. "Oh yes, well done Guillermo. We will find them their own familiar and they will leave us alone."

Yes, then he and Guillermo will be alone again.

"Yes, hopefully we can-can um, can find them one that lasts."

Now that was an exciting prospect. He smiled at the thought and was met with Guillermo's smile. Nandor felt something, standing this close to his Guillermo, and seeing he was also excited at the thought of it returning to being just the two of them.

Staring down at Guillermo, he noticed he was breathing faster. Now that was a tempting thing.. Nandor struggled with what to do next, his eyes moving back and forth between Guillermo's. They were so close, Nandor would barely have to move to bring them together.. No it wasn't time yet. He stopped smiling and closed his mouth, before he broke the moment by looking at the stack of papers and stepping away.

Guillermo told his master he needed to sweep this room still. Nandor nodded absently and sat down with his feet raised. After his familiar was finished he asked,

"Master, would you like to return to your chamber to get ready?"

Nandor stood, "Yes, thank you Guillermo. Let us go up now."

**

The first two candidates were obviously perverts. But, that may do just as well for his roommates. After all, they were too.

"Guillermo, who is next?" Nandor asked.

"The next person is called Evan sir. Evan Ramos. He should be here soon, his interview is in ten minutes." Guillermo said down to him.

Nandor looked up at him and smiled and then pulled out the appropriate resume. Having it in his hand, he sat back and waited for the next person to come in.

"If he is not here yet, will you need to let him in?"

"No master, Colin Robinson has been letting them in."

"Well, he is going to drain them before they even come in, how will we know what they're actually like?"

"Well- I figured it would actually be more accurate on how they would work here. Because once they're here, they'll interact with him all the time."

"Ahh, very smart Guillermo!"

His familiar really could be clever. This is why he survived so much longer than all of Nadja's and Laszlo's. He saw his compliment had made Guillermo smile.

Hearing a knock at the door, Guillermo went to open it to let in this Evan Ramos. The man walked in, smiling and shaking Guillermo's hand, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Evan."

"Hel-Hello. I am Guillermo." Slightly flustered by Evan Guillermo held onto his hand a second too long, and let go slightly embarrassed. 

What was this?!

Guillermo seemed affected by this stupid human.

"Nandor here is actually interviewing you." he said turning and gesturing towards him.

When the man tried introduce himself to Nandor too, he only looked at the man's outstretched hand. He could pull the man's arm off, if he wanted! 

Guillermo asked him to sit.

The interview went fine, much to Nandor's displeasure. Guillermo seemed impressed with every answer, which upset him.

When the interview was over, Guillermo volunteered to walk Evan back out. 

What, the stupid man could not find his own way?

"Did he leave?" He asked his familiar once he had reentered the room 

"Yes master, he's gone now. The next one will start in fifteen minutes, so the candidate should be here any minute."

"Good, we will find someone tonight I'm sure. So far, the prospects are not good."

"I thought Evan-He seemed like a good candidate?"

"No he will not do." Nandor said definitively in his 'Nandor the Relentless' tone. He did not want him here all day with his Guillermo.

Unfortunately, fate seemed against him, and the last two interviews were atrocious. There was no other choice, so Nandor invited Evan back. This time, he met him alone. He would scare this Evan, make sure he knew his duties, his place, and to stay away from his Guillermo!

**

With a second familiar in the house, Nandor thought he could spoil his own for a bit. After all, Guillermo had held the bulk of the work for so long now, he deserved a break. And Nandor had no problem reminding his roommates of their own past behavior whenever they thought he gave their familiar too much of the work. 

But whenever he laid eyes on Evan, he would feel 'Nandor the Relentless' stir in himself. He could not help it, he kept thinking of Guillermo's reaction to Evan when they met. It was too similar to the familiar's reaction when he had met Nandor, and Nandor did not like that.

He had trouble sleeping during the day, imagining Evan out there with his Guillermo. 

Hearing Guillermo rush out of his chambers one of these times was too much for him. He rose, and followed Guillermo up to the attic.

**

At first, he was very confused. Guillermo was kicking piles of dirt around. Then he ran to the Baron's old coffin and seemed to struggle to.. what? Push it over? What was he doing?

He approached and laid his hand on his familiar's shoulder.

"Master? You're awake during the day, again?" Guillermo panted.

"Yes Guillermo, you made such noise leaving my chamber you disturbed my slumber!" It was not true, but he was too embarrassed to admit why he could not sleep. "What are you doing, trying to move the Baron's resting place on your own? It took all three of us vampires to move it up here, you will not be able to make it budge."

Nandor, taking a closer look at him, grew worried. Why did Guillermo look so desperate and afraid?

He put his hands on the sides of Guillermo's face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Tell me what is wrong, Guillermo. I will help." As he spoke, he moved his body closer to his familiar until they were flush against one another. He bared his teeth slightly, as Guillermo's panting against him made him think of all sorts of other things.

Guillermo only sputtered. He seemed very confused and worried. 

Nandor decided to show him there was nothing to worry about. He walked Guillermo backwards against the coffin, and pushed his own body against him, moving up and down slightly.

It was such a thrill to do this, finally. And it being in the daytime made it extra thrilling.

Guillermo himself was frozen. Perhaps Nandor was coming on too strong, and too all at once. He decided to hold off on going further, and instead leaned his head in, keeping their faces a few inches apart, and growled. "Guillermo, tell me what you need."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm really pounding these out. Between my baby's new nap schedule, the quarantine, and my job's furlough, I have a lot of time on my hands all of a sudden.

"Tell me what is wrong, Guillermo. I will help." His master moved into him. He bared his teeth slightly, and Guillermo continued panting, both out of exhaustion from trying to move the coffin, and now breathlessness from- this. Whatever this was?

Guillermo only sputtered in response. 

Nandor walked Guillermo backwards against the coffin, and pushed his own body against him, moving up and down slightly.

Guillermo froze at the feeling of Nandor rubbing against his body. This was-well it was good, but it was very surprising and not what Guillermo expected, especially at this particular moment! I mean, Nandor had just pushed him against a cursed coffin.

Cursed! He needed to tell him now!

He tried to form the words and his master leaned his head in, keeping their faces a few inches apart, and growled. "Guillermo, tell me what you need."

There are some things that would leave any mortal man speechless. And this was definitely one of those situations. But then, Nandor inclined his head slightly and stilled, like he was hearing something. He looked back at Guillermo's eyes and then slowly turned his head to look behind him. His familiar followed his lead, and looked over Nandor's shoulder.

The dust was collecting. It was like it was magnetized, collecting at the center of the attic. Then the coffin doors burst open, sending the two of them across the room into the opposite wall.

Nandor was on his feet again immediately hissing at.. well, whatever this was! He moved his arm out to push Guillermo behind him.

The dust was blowing into the coffin and collecting inside. The doors slammed shut behind it, and an eerie silence descended on them. 

Nandor still felt watched, and he sensed danger. He would not turn his back on that coffin. Glancing behind him at Guillermo, he saw that his familiar looked worried, but not surprised.

**

Nandor dragged him back down to his chamber after they left the attic. Once inside, his master started looking him over, as if searching for injury. Once he was satisfied that the human was unhurt, he faced him.

"Guillermo, what was this?" He spoke the words low, almost at a growl.

"It is a very long story master." Guillermo said. He suddenly felt very badly for keeping this from Nandor.

His master looked at the floor a moment, and then lifted his hand to pull Guillermo close. Still looking very imposing, but not necessarily frightening, Nandor told him to speak.

**

They stood there staring at each other for a very long time after he had finished. Nandor was just starting to grasp the depth of the secrets Guillermo had kept from him. At the same time, he felt guilty. If he hadn't put so much distance between them, perhaps Guillermo might still have felt as if he could come to him?

Guillermo was having a very different revelation. He was going over all his interactions with Nandor lately, seeing now what he had been too stressed to see before. Nandor had been trying to reach out to him. He had been jealous and worried. In the attic, before the- well whatever that was, he had made a move. One Guillermo had definitely not been expecting, but one he was definitely not unhappy about. 

"We cannot tell the others about the vampires slain." Nandor said decisively, ending Guillermo's train of thought. "But we must tell them about the coffin and the curse, and that it leaves us vulnerable to the council. We will need them to help me remove the coffin. Nadja especially, she is more familiar with curses."

Guillermo nodded, that all sounded perfectly reasonable. Nandor was not even looking at him. He tried to steel his resolve, and reached his hand out and laid it in Nandor's arm.

Nandor felt Guillermo's hand on him, and looked back at the man's face. He looked worried still. Using his other arm, he wrapped it around him and pulled him close. 

It would be fine.

Now the real question was: could Colin Robinson help them too? They would be strongest as a united household in this case. This was a coffin with an ancient curse, a council of strong vampires with unlimited assassins, the anger of an ancient vampire, and a home that held no protections. They definitely did not have the high ground here.

Nandor felt himself return somewhat to the great Nandor the Relentless. If this was a battle, he would be victorious, he always was!

**

Guillermo felt better not having to hide anything from his master any longer. And even if he couldn't speak of his Van Helsing blood or his experiences with the other vampires, still many of the secrets he had held from the others were out in the open as well.

Nadja was the most helpful, her own experiences and knowledge on curses was very helpful. For one, once she had examined the coffin herself, she noted that it was booby-trapped. If moved without the Baron inside, it set additional curses on whomever moved it. 

Laszlo and Colin volunteered to dig up what they could of the Baron. Then, they could toss that inside and satisfy that curse enough to allow them to remove the coffin.

Second, there was a blood curse on the stone of the coffin itself, one that needed sacrificial blood in order to affix it and remove it. The stone would not budge without the blood. This must have been why the Baron had killed June immediately after exiting his coffin on his arrival. He was affixing the stone.

Nadja and Evan left to procure a sacrifice to satisfy the stone to allow it to be moved.

Waiting in the attic with Nandor, Guillermo was on edge. They were supposed to watch the coffin, in case something happened.

"Master, what I dont understand.." Guillermo started as Nandor looked towards him, "is the dust. it's been moving around the house towards the attic, dragging furniture along with it, I think. Is it another curse?"

Nandor widened his eyes. In a moment of uncharacteristic astuteness, he exclaimed, "No Guillermo! It was not dust, it was ashes! It was the Baron!" They both took only a moment before they were racing down the stairs to get outside to Laszlo and Colin.

Nandor obviously made it outside first. Just in time to catch Colin as he was being pulled into loose dirt. He pulled with all his might, throwing Colin onto the porch just as Guillermo reached the front door.

"Master, where's Laszlo?!"

Colin gasped, then choked out, "He was grabbed first!"

Nandor started ripping the dirt up with his bare hands, as Guillermo pulled off the crucifix he was wearing.

"Master, move!!"

Nandor looked at him and then jumped backwards out of the way while Guillermo threw the crucifix in the center of the dirt. The dirt cleared, exploding out of the hole and all over the yard, leaving just Laszlo there with the crucifix on top of him, burning his stomach. Guillermo jumped in and grabbed it off of him, shoving it back into his pocket.

Nandor and Colin pulled them both out of the hole. As soon as they were all standing on the edge of the hole, Laszlo turned to Guillermo.

"Thank you, I suppose. Dick." Laszlo said rubbing at the burn on his stomach. Colin just laughed, and Nandor looked at the hole with wide eyes.

Then from next door, they heard Sean ask them what they were doing, because of course he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the action now.  
> I kept going over this

After Laszlo hypnotized Sean for probably the 1000th time, they all went inside the house. Guillermo texted Nadja as the four of them hurried back up to the attic. 

They needed that sacrifice sooner rather than later.

Reaching the attic stairs, they all jumped as every window in the house slammed open. They heard glass shattering. Guillermo, especially, grew worried at this, as it would allow the sun inside during the day. 

Nandor and Laszlo looked at each other. 

"Reminds me of the witches breaking into the house." Nandor said.

Laszlo nodded, "Yes, they were really determined to get your semen, me old boy."

Guillermo looked at Colin as the four of them continued towards the attic. Colin just shrugged back at him. He must not be familiar with the specifics of that story either. 

Getting inside the attic the coffin doors were open again! A figure was inside, presumably the Baron.. but you could not tell by looking at it. It was only half formed, and crumbling, with a fleshy center, and let out a truly inhuman screech at their entrance. Guillermo and Colin clasped hands over their ears, while Nandor and Laszlo bared their nails and fangs and began hissing at the horrible creature. 

It began moving towards them in a nightmarish way, shuffling its crumbling legs and with outstretched arms and half formed hands. 

Guillermo widened his eyes at the sight of this thing and took some steps back, truly afraid.

Nandor lunged at it, and it swiped back at him cutting him across the chest. The distraction allowed Laszlo to embed his nails into the thing's back.

Its head spun at him, one side of its mouth exposed so you could see all the teeth. Nandor rallied and began trying to pull it apart with his bare hands.

Colin jumped into the fight, attempting to drain its energy and make it weaker. Guillermo didn't know how to help without hurting the others, so he ran downstairs to grab one of the weapons for Nandor.

On the second story, Guillermo grabbed two axes, one in each hand. He turned to hurry back and was confronted with an unfamiliar face.

Swinging the axe out of reflex, he hit the newcomer square in the chest, knocking it down. The hissing of the injured person showed fangs, so it was a vampire. Guillermo had not swung hard enough to fatally injure it, though.

It began to stand and Guillermo raised the other axe. Before he could bring it back down, the vampire was yanked back. Nadja held it from behind and slammed her hand into the butt of the axe still in its chest, killing it. 

She threw it on the floor, and looked up at Guillermo. "There are more outside. They are headed in."

Evan stood behind her, holding one of Nandor's swords and frozen in terror.

"Were you able to find someone?" Guillermo gasped, "They're fighting the Baron upstairs!"

She turned around to Evan and yelled, "Why are you just standing there you stupid plonker?!"

Guillermo joined in, "Take the sword to Nandor! In the attic!"

Evan ran from the room. Guillermo assumed he must have ran in the right direction. Otherwise, Nadja would have heard him going the wrong way and ran after him. 

"We did not have time to find someone before you sent me the text message." Nadja said, "I thought we could use Evan, but now we can use one of these stupid vampire men outside." Her lips curled in the disgusted face she usually does whenever one of the others says something stupid. Or gross.

"Okay, so we just need to grab one, drag him upstairs, and kill him in a way that sprays blood over the coffin? All while avoiding all the other vampires outside while they attack us?" Guillermo said, looking at her. 

"Yes, after Nandor and Laszlo get the Baron back into the coffin.. and then we must all throw the coffin outside, and then finish getting rid of all the vampires in the house who were already invited in."

Well that- sounded like it was going to very hard. If not impossible! He hoped the guys upstairs were okay, because it looked like it was going to be him and Nadja against whoever was headed inside.

"Should I make stakes?" Guillermo asked, figuring this was an all or nothing situation.

Nadja looked both amused and annoyed. Rolling her eyes up and smiling, she said "Yes, make stakes Gizmo." Then more seriously, "We must stay on this floor. They can't get into the attic any other way, but the house has too many windows. They will be coming from all of the directions." 

Guillermo nodded. "We can each take an end of the hallway, block the stairs to the attic."

Nadja nodded, but still looked at Guillermo full of doubt that this would work. It was obvious that she didnt think he could cover his end. Taking this as an opportunity he added, "But it means I may kill vampires."

"Well this situation is already extra-ordinary Gizmo! Please, stop thinking about yourself!" She said, annoyed.

Well, that was as good as he was going to get on reassurance from her that vampire slaying, in this case at least, was fine. "Okay, I have a crucifix too, so keep some distance." 

Nadja nodded much more seriously at that and Guillermo started breaking leg chairs for stakes. She was faster, however, and snapped several off in seconds and then told him they needed to go already. 

**

In the attic, things were going better. Between the three of them, they had managed to get whatever the Baron was now back into the coffin. Laszlo and Nandor were holding it shut while Colin looked through the attic for some type of rope to wrap around it. 

Luckily, they had all their orgy supplies up here. Colin was wrapping various straps, swings, chains, and ropes around it. As soon as he finished, Nandor pushed the stairmaster against the doors for extra fortification. 

The three of then stood there and watched the doors trying to open.

Laszlo spoke first, "Well my old friends, this is not going to hold for long."

"No, we need that blood sacrifice now," Colin responded.

They all turned at the sound of someone running into the attic. Evan stood a few feet from them and dropped Nandor's sword on the attic floor. Nandor smiled and looked at Laszlo, pointing his thumb at Evan.

"No, Nandor, that's our familiar! It took us too long to find one that doesn't die so easily."

Nandor dropped his smile and looked back at Evan, now annoyed. While picking up his weapon, he whispered, "Fucking guy just drops my sword on the floor."

Colin moved his head to look at Evan around Nandor, "Did you and Nadja find a sacrifice?"

Evan spoke very quickly in a voice full of panic. "No time, but when we got here and saw vampires coming, she told me we would use the vampires breaking in. And then we went to grab some weapons, and we saved Guillermo, and she made me bring Nandor the sword."

"Vampires breaking in?" Colin asked, now worried.

Evan nodded frantically, "Yes there's a lot of them!"

"Oh shit. My lady wife is downstairs." Laszlo said rushing down, pushing Evan aside as he passed. Thinking of Guillermo, Nandor hurried to follow him, shouting and Colin and Evan to keep the coffin closed as he went. Rushing down into the L shaped hallway they could see Nadja in front of them covering the hall entrance that opened to the stairs, and Guillermo to their right, holding off the horde by holding up his crucifix and holding a stake in his other hand.

Nadja spotted them and yelled, "Laszlo grab one of the assholes to kill onto the coffin!"

"Right-o my darling! Nandor save Gizmo!"

Laszlo ran forward to grab one of the vampires trying to get past Nadja. The halls were very helpful because it was bottle necking the vampires, and allowing Nadja to fight no more than 2 at once. 

Nandor shouted at Guillermo to move, he couldn't run at the crucifix. Guillermo heard Nandor, and jumped back closing the crucifix in his fist as Nandor rushed past him with his sword.


	12. Chapter 12

So this was Nandor the Relentless.

Guillermo watched in almost horrified fascination as Nandor cut through the vampires in the hall. He was stronger, faster, and much more vicious. He was, well, relentless. 

Guillermo had never seen such focus and fury on his master's face before. Suddenly, the tales of Nandor's battles and pillages didn't seem so much like ancient history, far removed and irrelevant. 

He heard movement behind him and saw Laszlo and Nadja retreating to the attic stairs while dragging a vampire.

"Master!" Guillermo yelled turning around to look at Nandor, but backing towards the stairs. 

Guillermo, throw your necklace!" He yelled back while breaking into a run towards them. Guillermo tossed his crucifix over Nandor, which made the other vampires flatten against the wall to avoid it and provided enough distraction to get them to the stairs. Nandor was the last up and swiped his sword one more time and someone coming from the other end of the hallway before the made it into the attic.

Again, Nandor and Laszlo held the attic door, and turned to see Evan and Colin both holding the stairmaster against the coffin. Nadja wasted no time dragging the injured assassin over to the stone. Guillermo held out his hand for the sword. Nandor tossed it over and then used both hands to hold the attic door. 

Guillermo gave the sword to Nadja and then tried to hold the vampire for her. She swung the sword in an upward motion, at once killing it and spraying the coffin with blood.

"We can toss the bloody thing now!" She yelled.

"Well, we're a little busy right now Nadja!" His master yelled back at her angrily.

"Fine, humans, Colin Robinson, we need to get rid of it!" She yelled pointing at the coffin, "NOW!" 

Evan looked around, "Wait- how? There are no windows, we'd have to take it down there!"

"No! The roof is already coming apart, we break it open, toss the coffin, and the flying vampires fly the rest of us out!" Colin said, for once **not** in a voice that droned. "I can walk during the day, and so can Guillermo and Evan, we can find a place to hunker down tonight, and then come back in the day to clear out the house!"

Nadja took only a minute to think. "Yes, okay. Break the roof!"

She and Colin started pulling the roof apart, just enough space to widen the hole that was already there to fit them and the coffin. Then they went to hold the coffin doors as Guillermo and Evan pushed the stairmaster over to Laszlo and Nandor.

Nandor wedged the stairmaster in front of the door, and then he and Laszlo joined the others at the coffin.

"Okay everyone, throw the damn thing!" Laszlo yelled. All four of the house's vampires lifted the coffin and started to rise. After swinging it and building momentum, they finally tossed it through the hole, and heard a crash as it landed outside.

Nadja looked out, "It hit the topiaries!" She said, making Laszlo curse.

The door to the attic make a loud cracking sound, like it was being pulled apart. Nandor yelled, "Hurry up and fly!" before he grabbed Guillermo and his sword and flew out the hole in the roof. Nadja grabbed Evan and followed, and Laszlo pulled Colin out. Getting away, they could hear bats following them, and began to panic. 

"Go that way, we'll go to my office!" Colin yelled.

Nandor yelled "You all go!"

He turned, wrapping one arm and his legs around Guillermo and swung his sword, cutting a bat in half. This made the others come for them, and Nandor led them to the ground. He landed with Guillemo, and took the sword in both hands. Three bats turned into three very angry vampires before them. 

Guillermo could see the others had kept going, as Nandor had told them. That was relieving, he actually felt good about these odds. If they managed to get there before anyone followed them, they all could hide. Nadja or Colin could text him the address. And right now it was only three vampires vs Nandor the Relentless and Guillermo "Van Helsing".

The scales of this night were tipping. Guillermo pulled out another of the stakes Nadja had made him, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about how many chairs they would have to replace. Such a thought at such a time made him let out a chuckle. Nandor held his sword out and, hearing Guillermo glanced at him with a huge smile. There, that was the Nandor Guillermo knew. The one with the big, silly, toothy grin.

Guillermo and Nandor dispatched the three vampires in no time at all, and were flying again in the direction they saw the others go. After a few minutes, Guillermo received a text with an address from Colin. After clicking it, he let Nandor know which way.

"Do you and Colin text a lot?" Nandor asked, sounding annoyed.

"Now is not the time!" Guillermo yelled over the wind.

Nandor looked embarrassed and flew the correct direction. After ten or so more minutes, they arrived. 

After landing, Nandor asked where they were going.

"Colin said you three can sleep in the basement in your bat forms. It's the safest way, because you can hide in a smaller space and avoid detection. During the day, Colin, Evan, and I will clear out anyone left in the house, and try to make the house as safe as possible before you come back. A lot of windows were broken, so it's not sun-proof anymore." Turning towards Nandor, who looked worried, Guillermo tried to lighten the mood, "No more getting up early for a while, probably."

Nandor was upset at that. He liked getting up a little early, it gave his some alone time in the house with his Guillermo. Trying to focus on their bigger problems, he grabbed Guillermo's hand and pulled him towards the building.

Entering, they met the rest of their group in the lobby. The security guard behind his desk didn't even glance up. He was clearly hypnotized, by Nadja probably. She was hands down the most competent at hypnosis out of them all.

At their reunion, Laszlo gestured toward the elevator, "Shall we?"

Everyone filed in and the elevator began moving down to the basement. Colin, Evan, and Guillermo would try to get sleep now to prepare for their return to the house tomorrow. The others would stand watch in the meantime.


	13. Chapter 13

Returning to the house during the day was strange. As the three of them approached, they could see the extent of the damage to the house. The front door was in pieces, the topiaries were smashed, the yard a mess from the dirt everywhere and the hole, the hole in the roof looked bigger, all the windows were open, and most of them shattered. The house had looked, well as Nandor would say, pillaged.

Colin just laughed, and started talking about contractors and building codes.

"Please don't feed off of us right now Colin." Guillermo said closing his eyes in annoyance.

Colin nodded. "Sorry guys."

Evan was still looking at the topiaries. "Hey, the coffin is gone."

"Oh I really hope they didn't put it back inside." Colin said.

"Why would they do that?!" Guillermo asked.

Colin shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know, but it was really hard to get it out. I dont want to do it again."

Silently agreeing, Guillermo was the first to take a step forward towards the house. Sean was walking out of his house and waved to them as he walked to his car. He didn't seem to notice the damage, which meant a vampire from last night probably hypnotized him. That made sense, seeing all that last night humans would have called the police, which would lead to more problems. They probably did the whole block. Entering the house, he saw the mess inside. Guillermo asked Colin if he could sense the presences in the house. 

"I feel only 6 in the house." Colin whispered. "2 upstairs, and the rest in the basement."

Evan spoke, "That makes sense. They're waiting for the others to get home and also hiding from the sun themselves, right? The ones upstairs are probably using the masters' coffins. The rest are hiding in the basement."

Colin turned to Evan, "Yes, that's smart. Are you actually going to help us kill them?"

"I'm just going to open as many curtains as I can, cut off their escapes. I can't kill vampires.. " Evan said, holding his hands up.

Guillermo nodded. That was fine, he was new. Guillermo was honestly shocked Evan was doing as well as he was. Colin seemed satisfied with that too. They went upstairs first, since there were only two up there.

The second floor was even worse than the first. They would need to replace.. everything. Evan was pulling down all the curtains as they went. When he was finished, he retreated to the foyer as Colin and Guillermo moved towards Nadja and Laszlo's chamber.

They each braced a hand against a coffin. Both raised a stake in the other hand at the ready. Colin mouthed a countdown. 

3

2

1

They both pulled open a lid.

There was no vampire in Nadja's coffin, so only Colin staked an assassin. After, he pulled him into the hall to be burned away from the dust, and reclaimed his stake. 

"The other must be in Nandor's coffin then." Guillermo said, turning and leading Colin to his master's bedroom. Colin stopped a moment in the hall, picking up the crucifix and held it out for Guillermo, who immediately put it back on. Over his clothes, this time.

This next one would be easier, Evan had already pulled down the curtains. They just had to open the coffin. Pulling the lid open and jumping back, Guillermo heard the vampire screech for only a moment. Colin stood back, prepared to block the exit. Moving forward, Guillermo saw a pile of ashes in the coffin and and smiled at Colin.

Okay, 2 down. 4 to go.

**

They passed Evan in the foyer as they ran downstairs towards the basement entrance. 

"Nicely done with the curtains bud!" Colin yelled as he passed. Guillermo gave him a thumbs up as he followed Colin. Evan smiled at their backs. He was .. doing okay.

Guillermo braced again the basement door. He had a stake and was wearing his crucifix for protection. Colin was a vampire. They should be okay. Colin opened the door and went in first, and Guillermo followed close behind.

Reaching the opening of the basement they didnt see anything. That worried Guillermo. He hoped they hadn't had the same idea about hiding somewhere small in bat form.

Colin froze at the bottom of the basement steps like he was scanning. Whispering to Guillermo, he said "One is in bat form, hiding behind the boxes. Two are in my bedroom, and the other one is in the basement bathroom." 

Guillermo thought it was a good thing they were all so angry, making them easy for Colin to sense. He also hadn't even known there was a bathroom down here. He gestured at the boxes and Colin moved forward. The bat lunged at them, but Colin caught it in mid-air.

"Throw it down!" 

Colin did and Guillermo staked it. Colin sort of froze for a moment and stared into Guillermo's eyes. "How did you do that so quickly? It's like.. you've had practice." Guillermo gulped but didnt answer. "How many have they sent?" 

"Who?"

"The council, they didn't attack all at once did they?" 

Guillermo breathed deep, and said "No."

Colin looked at him a moment longer, considering. Then he inclined his head and moved towards the hall. Guillermo hesitated only a moment before he followed.

Colin looked at him, "Okay, we'll each take one in the bedroom."

Guillermo agreed and they charged the room. As they each staked a vampire they saw the one from the bathroom run down the hall. Guillermo gave chase, but as it turned to run up the stairs, it was impaled with a curtain rod and fell backwards where Guillermo finished it off. 

Panting for a minute, he looked up to see Evan on the stairs. "I felt bad letting just the two of you come down to fight four of them." Evan said in a very small voice.

Dragging them all upstairs, they let all four vampires burn away in the foyer. 

This meant the house was clear!

"Okayy. Well. We need a new front door, and a lot of windows repaired. And new curtain rods for the entire house." Colin said.

Evan raised a finger, "I'll go to Home Depot and get what I can."

Guillermo added, "For now, we should move Nandor's coffin in with the others, that room doesn't have windows."

Colin agreed and said he would call some window guys to come out ASAP, but that he doubted it would be done today.

Before Evan left, he asked, "Wait, does this mean they will stop coming?"

Guillermo and Colin looked at each other. No, the council would just keep sending them. They needed a peace offering.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left

Not having time to fix everything really well, they put up the front door first, and then began nailing the curtains to the walls above the windows. Colin had been correct, the window people said they'd be out by tomorrow, and it would take a few days to replace all the broken windows. 

While Evan had been at the store, Colin and Guillermo had moved Nandor's coffin into the other room. Now that the Baron's coffin was gone, they didn't have to worry about more people entering the house. Well more vampires, if anything the broken windows encouraged human burglars. 

After they finished the curtains, Guillermo began a list of everything they would need to replace, while Evan and Colin began to clean up.

The list was extensive. They were going to need Nadja to hypnotize some furniture store employees, because they certainly could not afford all of this at once.

After he finished the list, he put it down and began to help clean up. It was getting dark, the others would be returning soon. Colin had sent them the all-clear hours ago. 

As Guillermo knelt and cleared some of the glass, he nicked his finger. Cursing, he lifted it, but a hand grasped his wrist before he could react.

Startled, he look up into Nandor's face. He hadn't realized they were home already.

Nandor was looking down at his eyes with that same charged stare that used to confuse Guillermo. Now, it made him feel very warm.

Hearing Laszlo yell down the hall about the state of the house, they both felt the moment die. Nandor ran his tongue over Guillermos finger, making him go red, and then pulled him up and out of the room.

Nadja was the most furious. Centuries of work she had put into decorating this house, only for her hard work to be ruined! She was walking through the house, cursing at all the damage. 

Guillermo decided to make her feel a little better. "I already made a list of everything broken, what of it can be repaired and what will need replacements. I'll give it to you, and since you'll need to be the one to hypnotize the people at the stores, you can pick it all out too." 

She seemed placated at the thought of leading the redecorating. 

Laszlo laughed, "Now we'll need to replace the vacuum too. It will be easier to clean all this up."

Nobody argued with him there. The house was in shambles. And currently, they couldnt leave it. There was no guarantee going back out was safe. The six of them were, well, stuck for now.

All six inhabitants of the house assisted in the cleaning, even if some (Laszlo) did less than others. As sunrise neared, they decided sleeping all together was the best idea. After all, it was the vampires splitting up to sleep that had allowed Guillermo and Colin to pick them off earlier.

They pulled Colin's bed into the room as well, and decided that Evan and Colin would have to share, though they each had their own blankets. Nandor volunteered to have Guillermo in with him, which made Laszlo give him a strange look and Nadja roll her eyes. Laszlo and Nadja would share as well, and they would push the spare coffin against the door. Evan brought snacks into the room, so that he and Guillermo could eat during the day if they needed. 

Everyone settled in and slept.

**

Waking in the coffin was a strange experience for Guillermo. He was not used to the complete darkness. He also had not expected to wake up alone?

He pushed on the lid as he sat up. What time was it? He felt disoriented. He saw Evan was still asleep on Colin's bed. He pulled himself out and then left the room. It was night again. 

Nandor was at the top of the stairs talking to Laszlo at the bottom.

"Mast-Nandor?" Guillermo corrected himself. Was Nandor still his "master"? He wasn't sure.

"Good evening Guillermo. You are finally awake!"

"Yes, sorry that I slept so long.."

Nandor waved away his apology, "No it is fine, the three of you were up all day and all night yesterday, it made sense that you all slept longer."

"Oh, yah Evan is still asleep. Where's Colin Robinson?"

Laszlo spoke up from the bottom of the stairs, "He went to feed through his computer device."

Oh. Feeding. He and Evan had plenty of nonperishable food in the kitchen, and Colin could feed from trolling on the internet. But what about the others?

"Mas- Nandor, how will the three of you eat?"

Nandor looked his way. "We ate on our way home yesterday Guillermo, we will be okay for now." Then leaning in, he whispered into Guillermo's ear, "Perhaps if I need a little more, I can take from you, yes?"

Guillermo felt very warm, and very embarrassed, but he nodded his head as he stared at his shoes.

"Um Nandor, we may have a problem." Laszlo called up the stairs. 

Nandor walked quickly down the stairs and Guillermo followed close behind. Entering the library, they heard and saw huge flocks of ravens outside. 

It looked as if the council was coming to speak to them.

"Nandor, old friend, we cannot stay in this house forever. We need to find a way off of the council's shit list." Laszlo said to him as they both looked outside. 

He was right. They needed some way to broker peace. This was all very out of hand. Guillermo heard knocking at the front door. After retrieving the others, they stood in the foyer as Guillermo went to open the door. He was very careful to stay out of grasp of the council's emissary, the same floating woman as before. Now that the house had no invitation to other vampires, she couldn't get in.

"I have come to negotiate the terms of a truce between the vampire council and the vampires of this street and Ashley street on Staten Island." She announced.

Backing up to rejoin the others, Guillermo looked around. Everyone else seemed as confused as he was.

Nadja stepped forward. "And why has the council decided to offer this 'truce'?"

The floating woman hovered a little higher. "The council has lost too many vampires attempting to carry out your sentence, of DEATH. They wish for peace, in order to preserve vampire lives!"

They all looked at one another suspiciously. It sounded too easy.

After a minute of thinking Colin Robinson snickered, "It's not just that. The stone coffin was gone. You recovered the Baron!"

Nadja caught on quickly to his line of thought, "Yes! You sentenced us to death for his murder, and yet you found him in our vulva topiaries, not dead!"

Then Nandor joined in laughing, "And then every assassin they sent after us was killed or failed!"

Laszlo whispered low to the other three, "I don't think we should laugh chums.."

Guillermo caught on. This was no mercy being granted by the council, this house held all the cards. They had been wrongfully convicted, after all you cannot technically be accused of murdering a vampire that still lived. This meant every assassin the council sent was 'attempted vampicide' on the council's part. And on top of that, every single one had failed, including the horde, which made the council look weak, on top of wrong, and corrupt.

They were trying to save face now, in order to keep their power.

Even Evan looked like he had caught on, eyes widening and a smirk on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I went back and forth with myself on including an intimate scene.
> 
> In the end, I figured someone (like me on most days 😅) could just skip over the scene if it isn't their thing.
> 
> So the scene's beginning and end are marked with ~, if you prefer to skip it!
> 
> Thank you everyone!

The negotiations had gone pretty smoothly. The council had agreed to pay for the house to be repaired and redecorated. They had given Colin Robinson a permanent seat on the council, which he considered a big breakthrough for energy vampires everywhere. Nandor had not forgotten the creature from the attic, and made sure to be clear to the council that the Baron Alfanas must not be allowed in the 'New World' ever again. Both Guillermo and Evan had been given clemency as "slayers" for protecting their masters from vampicide, something that had never been done before.

In return, the household was not to mention the horde of vampires sent that night, nor speak of their familiars' actions to any other vampire. The council didn't want their decision to excuse the humans to be known, for obvious reasons.

Nandor had wanted a new horse, but Guillermo had managed to talk him out of that, by bringing up their crowded street, lack of space or housing for a horse on the property itself, and the cost of the upkeep. So, instead he asked for new phones for all of them. He wanted to be able to send Guillermo some text messages, even during the day. 

Laszlo had asked for a title that made him more highly ranked than Simon the Devious, which had been granted. Evan was the only one smart enough to bring up money, but not being a vampire, he wasn't part of the negotiations. 

The household felt they had cleaned up. The council felt the same. After all, granting a title, getting a new member, forbidding the Baron from travel, and paying for things they had been responsible for breaking in the first place? Most of these things took no effort on their parts, beyond their permission. These vampires obviously had not known what power they held over the council, and that was a relief to the members..

**

Since they had to redo the house anyway, Nandor had moved to larger chambers. Guillermo had come with him. They were still trying to find a balance between the dynamic they were used to, and this new relationship they were starting. Most of it boiled down to Nandor reciprocating Guillermo's care of him. 

They had set up a large bed with thick curtains on it in place of a coffin. The new room had no windows, so Nandor had not technically needed his coffin. He still kept it, against the wall in their room but he had not been using it. So far, he had not moved forward with their physical relationship yet. He wanted to be free of confusion and distractions for them both first.

Evan had moved into his own upstairs room as well, one of the smaller bedrooms. Nadja and Laszlo had repaired and redecorated their chambers. They also often ventured into Manhattan so that Laszlo could force Simon to refer to him as 'Lord Cravensworth'.

Colin travelled more than before, due to his new position on the council. He had to go wherever the council was needed to convene for judgements, and finally felt like he was doing justice to the email he had chosen for himself all that time ago. However, he was always very happy to return home.

**

Guillermo was getting ready for bed. The sun was coming up soon, and Nandor preferred they sleep together. He had the brush laid out, so he could brush out Nandor's hair when he came in, and then they could go to sleep. 

Sitting on the new sofa in their bedroom, Guillermo was toweling off his hair and sitting in his robe. This bedroom had an en suite, so Guillermo had a private bathroom. He heard Nandor enter the room, and lowered the towel from his head.

"Hey, I have your brush, come over and and I'll brush out your hair before bed."

Nandor came over to him, and Guillermo stood to brush his hair. Looking at Nandor, he saw what he was wearing. "Nandor, why are you wearing your gold cloak? I thought that was for special occasions?"

Nandor grinned and stepped in closer, "Tonight _is_ a special occasion Guillermo." He pulled the brush out of Guillermo's hand and dropped it on the floor. He brought both of his hands to Guillermo's face and leaned in to kiss him. 

When Guillermo had imagined this, he supposed he had always imagined something a bit more innocent. The reality was very different and much, much better. Nandor's kiss was passion, and fire, and primal. Guillermo was lifted, bringing their faces level, and wrapped his legs around Nandor for support. Nandor walked them towards the bed, depositing his Guillermo and covering him with his own body quickly. He never broke their kiss.

~

Maneuvering himself in between Guillermo's legs, Nandor began rubbing his body against the human. Guillermo broke the kiss to breathe, or more accurately gasp. Nandor was electrified, every reaction he got from Guillermo was thrilling and heady and made him feel powerful.

He ran his tongue up Guillermo's throat lightly scraping his teeth back down, careful not to bite. Not yet.

When he got what he wanted in response, a strangled moan, he started running his hands up and down the body beneath him. He had waited a very long time to touch this human, he wanted to feel everything. He hitched Guillermo's leg over his hip and began rubbing them together in earnest. 

Wanting every reaction, he kept his face next to Guillermo's, his teeth bared and tasting the man's lips whenever he made an especially tempting sound. 

Guillermo was squirming underneath him, and his sounds were getting higher and higher pitched. Nandor knew what that meant.

Raising himself on one elbow, and using the other hand to hold Guillermo's hip down, Nandor started going harder and faster. 

Hearing his own name gasped out of his Guillermo's lips was too much. As the human attempted to breathe through his finish beneath him, Nandor bared his teeth and finally tasted his Guillermo. The whole experience of feeling him pulsing against him, finally tasting his blood, and having Guillermo whimpering in his ear was too much, and Nandor quickly followed. 

~

After they both had come back to themselves, he took a minute to check on the human to make sure he wasn't injured or anything. Guillermo seemed fine, if still a little out of it and sleepy, and Nandor was satisfied that the experience was a success. 

He pulled Guillermo up to top of the bed and pulled the curtains closed around them. He then settled himself around his Guillermo and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Nothing would separate them now.


End file.
